williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenda Wagner
Brenda Wagner is a 12-year-old human fairy who is the younger sister of Halley Wagner and the cousins of Billy And Bonnie Wagner. She was born on May 18, 2007, in Los Angeles, California. Biography When Brenda was born, her father, Diablo Wagner, made infant formula that was intended to kill her because he hates his nice family, especially his wife, Karen Wagner. Halley Wagner (who was 11 years old at the time) switched the poison out for a friendlier option, pixie dust, which instead made her into a fairy. Her father was shocked by the fact that Halley switched the poison, that he swapped her mother's gender to male, and removed her memories of her daughters, and the Wagners forever. When Brenda was 2, she talked in complete sentences, which shocked Halley Wagner. When she was 5, she painted her first picture, which features multicolored flowers in the summer breeze. She hung the picture up in her room. One day, when she was 7, she used her magical powers to pretend that she is a cat, then she transformed into a cat, and it becomes her main animal form. Personality She is very imaginative, probably whimsical, mildly zany, and very vivid. She is also pretty creative, sometimes feisty, very spunky and has lots of charisma. She is very loyal and trustworthy to her sister... sometimes. She is also a fun-loving girl who will never let anyone down when they are sad, even for her older sister. She is also very sweet, very delightful, and pretty charming. She is also a quirky and versatile kid. Plus, she is also multi-talented and sort of smart. She loves magic as she is a half-fairy, half-human, and is quite the pro at it. She loves to paint flowers, stars and her older sister in comedic ways. She also loves to pretend she's different animals and people. She also loves to do many types of puzzles with Reena Raccoon and her late friend, Debbie Sherman. Her friends are Melissa McMary, Brock Maviner, and Nathaniel Caesar. Bio *Full Name: Brenda Gwendolyn Wagner *Nicknames: Bonnie Jr. Bernadina the Spectacular *Nationality: American *DOB: May 18, 2007 *Age: 12 *Grade: 5th *Weight: 61 lbs *Height: 52.5 in. *Hair Color: Blue *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Smooth, silky *Hairstyle: Ponytails *Eye Color: Orange *Hometown: Los Angeles, California *Dream Jobs: Magician, Artist, Actress *Species: Human-Fairy *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Traits: cute, creative, imaginative, fun-loving, excited, whimsical, cheerful *Voice tone: Light-hearted *Voice: Eden Sher *Catchphrase: "Magic is Everything!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Violin, Harp, Maracas, Saxophone, Flute, Trumpet, Accordion, Piano, Marimbas, Bass violins, Cellos, Banjos *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Triangles, Stars, Ovals, Crescents, Hearts, Octagons, Diamonds *Favorite Movies: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Brave, Zootopia, Tangled, Cinderella, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Pinocchio, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Thumbelina, Inside Out, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Arrietty, A Journey Through Fairyland, Spirited Away *Favorite TV Programs: Adventures of the Little Koala, My Little Pony, Popples, Pappyland, Care Bears, Hello Kitty & Friends, Maple Town, The FairlyOdd Parents, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Gravity Falls, Sylvanian Families, The Golden Girls, Sabrina: The Animated Series, The Bluffers, The Dreamstone, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Danny Phantom *Favorite TV Show Genres: Comedy, Cartoon, Kids, Classic, Sitcom, Fantasy *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Apples, Watermelon, Mangos, Cherries, Blackberries, Plums, Apricots, Pears, Oranges, Strawberries, Blueberries *Favorite Characters: Roobear Koala, Mickey Mouse, Judy Hopps, Minnie Mouse, the Mane Six, Bumblelion, Butterbear, Hoppopotamus, Eleroo, Rhinokey, Moosel, Joy, The Powerpuff Girls, Jelly Otter, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Danny Phantom, Sabrina Spellman, Star Butterfly *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Mermaids, Pixies, Dwarves, Gnomes, Unicorns *Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Sylveon, Pichu, Oshawott, Sealeo, Minccino, Dewott, Fennekin, Emolga, Piplup, Clefairy, Sentret, Furret, Ducklett, Roselia, Swirlix, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Floette, Marill, Kirlia, Mime Jr., Eevee, Sunflora, Bellossom, Togepi *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Fairy, Flying *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Vanilla, Chocolate Chip, Blue Moon, Cookie Dough, Blueberry, Strawberry, Plum, Bubblegum, Mint chocolate chip, Raspberry Ripple, Rocky Road, Pistachio *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Rainy *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Easter, Valentine's Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Camping, spelunking, cycling, Tennis, Handball, Soccer, Horseback riding, surfing, kite surfing, bodybuilding (secretly), Beekeeping *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Puzzles, Coloring, Magic tricks, painting, calligraphy, board games, Wood carving *Favorite Game Consoles: N64, XBOX ONE, Qintex Amanda, GameCube, Wii *Favorite Places: The Beach, movie theaters, Disney World, Kings Dominion, Dave and Buster's, Chuck E. Cheese's, the Forest, zoos, LaSallia Arcade Center, WilliamWill Park, Jodian Museum of History *Favorite Video Games: Super Mario 64, Pokemon Snap, Popful Mail, Bubble Bobble, A Boy and His Blob, Puzzle Bobble, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Nintendogs, Art Academy, Wii Fit, Ori and the Blind Forest *Favorite Insects: Bees, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Ants, Beetles, Silkworms *Favorite Food: Pizza, Hamburgers, Hot Dogs, Bagels, Soft Pretzels, French Fries, Panini (Most favorite), Sandwiches, Chicken, Salsa, Pancakes, Spaghetti, Tenderloins, Pork chops, Chicken and Waffles, Shawarma, Gyros *Favorite Desserts: Tortes, Banana Boats, Cupcakes, Crêpes, Long Johns, Funnel cake, Cinnamon rolls, Bundt cakes, Doughnuts, Red velvet cakes, S'mores *Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Crackers, Potato Chips, pork rinds, Corn Chips, Pistachios, Almonds, Peanuts, chocolate-covered Bananas (most favorite) *Favorite Candy: Jelly Beans, peanut brittle, chocolate truffles, marshmallows, lollipops, Chocolate Bars, toffees, Rice Krispies treats, Ginger Snaps *Favorite Drinks: Juice, fruit punch, Strawberry milk, Kool-Aid, Lemonade, Root Beer float, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Sunflowers, Roses, Orchids, Petunias, lavender, Poppies *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Ducks, Foxes, Raccoons, Kangaroos, Sugar Gliders, Chipmunks, Chinchillas, Mice, Squirrels, Rabbits, Penguins, Platypi, Birds, Dolphins, Koalas, Ferrets, Bear Cubs, Deer *Favorite Vehicles: Cars, Boats, Hang Gliders, Trains, Ship, Riverboats, Zeppelins, Amphibious vehicles, Autogyros, Dog sleds *Favorite Songs: Daydream Believer, Sugar, Sugar, Jam Up & Jelly Tight, ...Baby One More Time, MMMBop, Bang-Shang-A-Lang, Every time, My Immortal, Because of You, Purple Rain, Faithfully *Favorite Music Genres: Bubblegum Pop, Ballad, and Classical Appearance In her original design, Brenda had pink scrunchies and an orange-ish pink bow with violet polka dots in her grayish-blue hair. She also had gray eyes and light blue insect-like wings on her back. Her clothing consisted of a pink shirt over a light purple dress with a yellow star in the middle and twelve orange-ish pink dots on the bottom. She also wore brownish-indigo shoes. In her current design, she now has dark blue hair with hot pink scrunchies that hold her pigtails and a bow with dark indigo polka dots on top. She now has orange eyes. Her clothing now consists of an orange shirt with a hot pink dress with a big light pink star in the middle, four hot pink dots on the bottom pink part, and 6 hot pink dots on the purple hem. She is also wearing a dark purple pearl necklace and light purple shoes. She also has pink fairy wings on her back. The modified version of the current design has a pink bow with blue polka dots, light orange eyes, a light pink, and pink dots on the dress, and hot pink scrunchies. Her winter outfit consists of a forest green and pink snowcap, a powder blue scarf, a light blue sweater with a purple flower in the middle, a pair of olive green sweatpants, and navy blue boots. 92.png|The original version of the current design. 37.png|The original design for Brenda Wagner. Trivia * She is allergic to peaches, grapes, and avocados. * Whenever she gets the flu, she sneezes out a magical cloud that transforms anyone that comes in contact with her into random things. * Whenever she cries, her tears will heal the injuries of people. * She also loves to do bodybuilding but prefers to keep that a little secret among her friends. * Her old best friend, Debbie Sherman was killed in a mass shooting in Lizziville Elementary, courtesy of Ben and Howard Sapphire. * She has a purple diary called "Brenda's Stories n' Spells" as it also contains a couple of spells created by her. Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids